Wilde Times
Plot Inspired by the Open Season and Monsters Inc spoofs from J.B. Eagle, two creatures from the pony world of Equestria, Nick Wilde, a domesticated red fox, and Blu, Nick's fast-talking Spix macaw friend, finds themselves stranded in the wilderness of the human world where in 2 days, Hans, a man from the Southern Isles of Equestria, will start the first Open Season that Canterlot never had in years. Now, forced to rely with Vanellope, a young cute girl that glitches, Nick will form an unlikely friendship and must quickly rally other mythical creatures if they're to form a rag-tag army against the hunters. Cast * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a sly red fox who lives on top of a mountain in a cave at the pony world of Equestria. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a young human racer born with glitch powers who originally lives in Sugar Rush somewhere in the forest at the human world of Equestria. She has Pascal, a chameleon, as her pet. * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw who was born with Nick as his best and only friend that sometimes gets worried about Nick's actions gone wrong. *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer **She also provides Twilight's singing voice. *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Shannon Chan-Kent as Wallflower Blush **She performs Pinkie's singing voice. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity **She also provides Vice Principal Luna and Princess Luna *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia and Princess Celestia *Colm Meaney as Myles Standish, an hunter who was named after his ancestor who hunt turkeys for Thanksgiving. *Santino Fontana as Hans, the main villain. *Bryan Cranston as Li Shan, an panda who is the leader of the Panda builders. *David Kaye as Peppy, a colorful old troll who is the leader of the tree trolls. *Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle, a giant white and dark brown anthropomorphic Northern Bald Eagle with muscular and fat build and is identical to his game counterpart but with minor changes. He leads his flock called the Bird Bullers. Birds that ride on Bulls like horses or bucks. *John Cena as Ferdinand, a bull who does not want to fight but only as a saddle for the Mighty Eagle *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a female Spix's macaw who is Blu's love interest. *Amy Poehler as Joy, one of the two emotion/skunk humanoids. *Mindy Kaling as Disgust, one of the two emotion/skunk humanoids. Trivia *The film is inspired from Illumination's The Grinch and Sony Pictures' Open Season. *This is the first film to be based on an spoof from Justin Bonesteel. *The music will be composed and apadted by Danny Elfman and Dominic Lewis. The themes of each character will be from Henry Jackman, Micheal Giacchino, Daniel Ingram, Hans Zimmer and John Powell. Gallery Nick Wilde.png Blu.png Vanellope von Schweetz.png Pascal.png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer' Sci-Twi.png|'Twilight Sparkle' Pinkie Pie.png|'Pinkie Pie' Fluttershy.png|'Fluttershy' Rainbow Dash.png|'Rainbow Dash' Applejack.png|'Applejack' Rarity.png|'Rarity' Spike.png|'Spike' Forest creatures Li Shan.png King Peppy.png Mighty Eagle.png Category:Zootopia Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Rio Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:Trolls Category:Frozen Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on J.B. Eagle Category:Action Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Comedy Category:Films Category:Free Birds